The present invention relates to a sintered copper-based composite material designed to be used to form electrical contacts.
Conventional contact materials used today in low voltage switchgear devices, circuit breakers, contactors or switches, contain from 60 to 95% of silver in order to obtain the required performances. But silver is an expensive material.